


Overshadowing her brother on Onlyfans

by FutaScript



Category: FutaScript
Genre: Big Cock, Cock Worship, Cum Inflation, Cute, F/M, Futa, Huge Load, Incest, Licking, Nintendo - Freeform, Notification, OnlyFans, Ruler, Shy, Sister/Brother, Slight FDom, Streaming, Swallowing, Vibrator, blowjob, boobs growth, chat, cock growth, comparison, console, donation, gentle sph, lot of measurement, loving, moan, slight fsub, slow buildup, smaller to bigger than big brother, switch - Freeform, too much cum, toy, webcam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutaScript/pseuds/FutaScript
Summary: You came back home and wanted to kill some time playing on your nintendo switch. Unfortunately, you didn't find your console so you thought it was big brother's fault.As you came in his bedroom, you found him jerking off live in front of hundred viewers... and you are about to take his fame...
Kudos: 5





	Overshadowing her brother on Onlyfans

[F4M][F4A] Overshadowing her brother on Onlyfans

This is a scripts for adults done by an adult

Script by FutaScript

Tags :   
[f4a][f4m][futa][slight fdom][slight fsub][licking][blowjob][onlyfans][donation][webcam][cum inflation][huge load][big cock][cock growth][cock worship][boobs growth][toy][vibrator][ruler][lot of measurement][comparison][loving][sister/brother][smaller to bigger than big brother][incest][gentle sph][shy][cute][moan][swallowing][console][switch][nintendo][slow buildup][streaming][chat][notification][too much cum]

Synopsis :  
You came back home and wanted to kill some time playing on your nintendo switch. Unfortunately, you didn't find your console so you thought it was big brother's fault.  
As you came in his bedroom, you found him jerking off live in front of hundred viewers... and you are about to take his fame...

Acting Direction :  
You are very shy and a bit reluctant about sex. Slowly you'll enjoy what you do with your little brother. You don't want to hurt him. You want to have fun and be kind with.  
Your tone will change slowly from shy to sultry as your cock grows... When you make fun of him or compare, try to do it gently. It's a good boy and you don't want to hurt him.

Markers :  
{fx sound} = sounds effects (optional)  
[situation/context] = Give an idea of what’s going on  
"emotion/direction" = Self explanatory  
*word* = emphasis  
\------------------------------------

[door opening]

"Speaking loudly in the house because it seems there's nobody at home"  
Mom ? .... Dad ? I'm home!!

"speaking to herself"  
I guess they are working late.

"speaking loud again"  
Big brother ? Are you here ?

"playful"  
Mmmm I have the house just for me... "giggle"... "concerned" I hope he didn't eat the last chocolate bar... Oh no Please...

[opening the fridge]  
"relieved" Yesss!!! Thank god!! My favorite chocolate bar is waiting for me. Nice and yummy with salty butter caramel Mmmmmmmmmmm!! "sultry" Oh did I miss you? You were waiting for me all this time ? Ohhh poor little bar... I'm here for you.. Let me take care of you "giggle"

[closing the fridge]  
Now... I just need my console right now! Mmm... "searching" There's something wrong...  
"concerned" Where did I left my Nintendo Switch ? ... In the Living Room ?... Mmmm.. nope...  
Oh.. Maybe in my bedroom...

[walking upstairs]

[opening the door and searching for her switch]  
Okay... So ... nothing here "sigh" noo... Where is my console? "sigh" ... Fuck ...my room is a mess. I had to clean this up... So much paper "giggle"... maybe under the bed ? 

[leaning on the floor - like doing push-ups]  
Nothing's here... dammit..."suspicious" Oh.. don't tell me...Did my brother ? "flustered" Doesn't he dare to do it...

[walking to his bedroom knocking the door]  
B.. big brother ? Are you here ?

"pause"

Hello ?? Big brother ? Did you take my switch ? "annoyed" Come on... I know it's you.  
"upset" Don't pretend you are not hearing me. Stop using my switch.  
"sigh" Okay.. I'll open the door if you don't answer... I'll count to 3

"pause"

One...

"pause"

two...

"pause"

three...

[you open the door and you walk slowly towards the computer]

That's the last time I'll let you use my...

[your big brother is jerking off in front of his computer]

"shocked" OH MY GOD BRO!!! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?? NOOOOOO

[your big brother got scared trying to cover his cock but still stroking it... you are covering your eyes while speaking]

"flustered" I...I can't believe what I just saw!!! Fuck !! How can you jerk off with your room opened??

"laughing nervously" Hey... That's not my fault!! I'm sorry if I caught you "disgusted" jerking off but..."normal" I knocked the door and you didn't answer. Next time stop putting on your headsets when you are doing your... "sigh" Fuck you are such a pervert...

"pause"

I know you were watching porn. You don't need to turn off your screen. I watch porn too but... "annoyed" not ...every..single...day... like you... "pause" ...pervert..

"pause"

"sigh" C...can you stop a second please ? I can still hear your wet strokes... 

[he stops stroking and you look at him]

"sigh" Okay... big brother... give me back my switch please. "whimpering" I want to play now.  
"annoyed" Is it funny to steal your little sister's switch huh ? You love making fun of me ?  
"begging" Please... give me back... I beg you... "whimpering" I want to leave your dirty room..

[you heard some notifications sounds]

"intrigued" What is going on here ? Is it coming from your comput... "shocked" Oh MY GOD NO WAY... Are you recording with your webcam right now? There's a red light blinking... No fucking way...Let me turn on your screen..

[he tries to prevent you from turning his screen on]

"flustered" Leave me alone... Hey!! Don't put your dirty hands on me... your hands are wet... it.. it's disgusting...

[you turn on the screen and you see yourself on the screen]

"embarrassed" Y..You really are recording... "shy" I'm on your screen... What is this big brother ?

[he's so scared and blushing hard]

"shy" Wait a second... are you talking to someone ? your girlfriend maybe ? 

"intrigued" I don't understand what is going on...  
I see a lot of nicknames... "reading slowly" bigcock69... LisaWet ... HelloTurnMeOn ... MrLongcock.. "giggle"  
125 fans right now... no 130... it keeps increasing...  
"shy" That's so weird... Can you explain me what is going on ?

[notifications sounds... coming faster]

"shy" Please.. tell me big brother... "reassurance" No.. I'm not gonna tell mom if you tell me what are you doing...  
You what ? "giggle" You ... are jerking off in front of your fans ? 

"pause"

S...seriously ?... B..but why ?

"sultry" You like doing this ? You like stroking your cock to your fans ? "giggle" Do you have fans because of this ?  
I heard about onlyfans but didn't know that my big brother has an onlyfans's page "giggle".  
Are you making money or something ? "intrigued" That much ? Wow... that's a lot to be honest...

[notifications sounds]

"shy" They are writing something at you.. What is this ? 

"reading the message" Hey mister.. your little sister is so cute... do you mind if she joins you while you jerk off ?

"shocked" No way I'm gonna do this big brother!! "giggle nervously" Don't laugh.. I .. I can't do this..

[notification sounds ... coming stronger and faster]

"shy" Wow...Mmmmm they keep asking me to do this... No... I have to leave... "flustered" You know what?? Forget about my switch... I'm leaving now..

[big brother catches your arm and beg you to stay]

"embarrassed and annoyed" You are my big brother and you're asking me to do this with you? Are you crazy ? That's so wrong!  
"sultry" You were jerking off your *big cock* and "shocked realizing what you said" Ohhh... Forget about it... "giggle nervously" No... I won't say it again... It just came out of my mind... I..

"pause"

"very shy" Don't ask me to say it again... noooo....I don't want to say it in front of your fans...  
Please don't look at me like that... I'm so shy... I never done that before... I know.. There is always a first time.. but that's so wrong...

"pause"

"take a good breath" Okay... I'll do it...

"pause"

[you look at the webcam]  
"very shy" Hi... "giggle" I'm his little sister... "giggle nervously"

[notifications sounds with message asking you to say your brother has a big cock]

"speaking to yourself" I can't believe I'm doing this. "normal voice" Okay.. big brother...It's big... Voilà!!

"pause"

[notification sounds message asking you to say it again but with a sultry voice]

"embarrassed" Oh nooo... They want me to say it again but... sultry... I never done that before... Don't look at me like that big bro...  
"take a good breath" Okay... "sultry" Big brother... you... "very sultry" are so *big*... bigger than I expected....

[big brother got turned on and notifications popping faster]

"giggle" Oh my god... they.. are loving it... Did you like it bro ? oh my... the *look* on your face...

"pause"

"sultry" oh... you want me to say more ? "giggle" Okay...

"pause"

"sultry" You are so *big*... and *large*... you make me so wet... "giggle" Yes... grab it *strong* and firm... move your hands *up* and *down*...

[notification sounds coming faster]

[you look at the screen]

"shy" Woww... Your audience has increased... That's kinda fun to be honest "giggle" Hey guys do you like me saying he has a *big cock*?  
"laughing" Oh my god... they want more!! What do you want me to do now with my big bro huh? "embarrassed" M..my tits ?

[you look at your brother]

I..I'm not sure if I want to do this or if I'm so excited... "shy" Do you want to see my tits ?

[he nods]

"embarrassed" What am I doing ? I'm excited and scared at the same time. "shy" My hands are shaking right now. Look at my hands... "giggle" Don't make fun of me...  
Stroke your big cock for me... It helps me a lot..."giggle" That's a *long* one.... and... "sultry" I want you to stroke while looking at my body...  
Mmmm... I'm taking off my top... very... "sultry" slowly... and now ... my bra's turn...

[taking off your bra]

So... "very sultry" What do you think ?

"pause"

You look *shocked* "giggle" That's embarrassing... my tits are on the internet now..."shy" please tell me what you think? Mmmm...   
"sultry" Are they big ? Do you like them ? I know... They are really big... I'm proud of my huge tits...

[you look at the screen]  
Hey fans... Look at my big tits popping on your screen !!! Do you like them ?

[notification sounds..they are loving it]  
"sultry" Mmmmm look how they are bouncing... bro come close to me... grab them... for your fans..."sultry" squeeze them ... Mmmmm yess....harder... Mmmmmmmm "whimpering"... I'm so wet right now...  
I... 

[he leaves to bring something]

"shy" Where are you going? Why are you leaving me in front of your fans ?

[you are speaking to his fans]  
"shy giggle" "very shy" Okay boys and girls, my bro left me... "sultry" I.. I'm feeling alone... I was enjoying his hands on my big boobs... Mmmmmm... What ? I.. I don't know where we went... but.. you are right... I'm so wet...  
"shy" Mmmm... No... I'm not going to show my pussy... That's my private part "giggle"

[notification sounds with big donation]  
Oh my god... thank you.... DongLover for your donation but... I'm afraid to say that but... I'm not going to show my pussy...

[notification sounds getting faster and one more donation]  
"shy" Wow... What's happening here ? "concerned" big brother??? They are giving huge donations... What am I supposed to do ?

"pause"  
"concerned" Where are you ? Don't leave me alone...

[he came back with a big wand massager]  
"shy" oh... t.. that's a big wand...   
"giggle nervously" Mmmm... bro ? What have you in mind huh ? Is it for you? "pause" Do you use that for yourself ? How ?

"pause"

You stick it close to your cock while jerking off ? "giggle" How's that feel ? Good ?

Honestly... I have to say... You are the biggest pervert "laughing" in the planet... "giggle" but I kinda like that and you are famous...  
"shy" So what are you going to do with that thing ? You want to stick it on me? Where ? ... 

"pause"

"shocked" On my pussy ? No nonono non no  
This is going too far... No no... "whimpering" brooo.... I can't do this. I mean I don't want to...

"pause"

"begging" please, I'm scared and I don't want...

[notifications sounds - big donations]  
Wow... they really want me to do this... "sigh"...I don't want to show my pussy please... "sigh" Okay... fair enough... I'm okay through my clothes..

[you look at the screen]  
Okay fans..."shy" I never done that before with a vibrator... Are you ready ?

[notifications sounds]  
"take a deep breath" Okay bro... set to the lowest level... 

[he sticks the vibrator on you to the lowest level]

"sultry" Ohhhh.... Mmmmm... that feels really good... How many levels are on that vibrator ?  
8 ? "giggle" Are you going through all those levels ? "giggle" .... Mmmm... fuck... that's so good...  
"sultry" So.... Do you like seeing your little sister moaning in front of "moan" your fans? Mmmm... this is so good...  
I want more.... "whimpering" increase a little bit please... set it to 2 now. 

[he sets to level 2]  
"loud moan" Oh wooow.... my body is shaking... Mmmmm

[notifications sounds]

[looking at the screen]  
If you want to set to level 3 ?... "moan" Just make a donation..... Mmmmmm

[notifications sounds with donation]  
"giggle" Increase again big bro....

[he sets to level 3]

"Loud moan" Oh my... MMMMmmmmmmmm ...I'm so fucking wet right now... I'm getting hard... and I feel it's getting bigger...

[he sticks out the vibrator]  
[lot of notifications sounds]

"concerned" Why did you stop ?

[lot of notifications sounds]

"pause"

[you realize what you just said]  
"embarrassed" Oh shit... I'm sorry brother... No no...Look at me... I'm so sorry "shy" please don't be mad at me... Oh no.. I wanted to tell you my secret but.. I was scared...

"pause"

"shy" you aren't mad ? You what ? It seems like a dream come true but you don't believe me?

"pause"

"sultry" You want me to prove it ? 

"pause"

"shy" Yes... I have a cock... and a vagina too... "very shy" Let me show you...Look... I lift off my skirt for you...

[you remove your skirt slowly]

"sultry" There you go big brother...

[notification sounds going crazy]  
"giggle" Oh wow... they are not even mad ? T.. they are enjoying ?? "excited" Look brother.. We have 400 fans now .. Wow... That's amazing isn't it ?  
"sultry" Hey...stop staring at my cock... yes... you are much bigger than me...

[notifications sounds they want you to compare]  
"giggle" Okay fans... "shy" come close to me brother... let's compare our cock shall we ? "giggle"  
"sultry" Mmmm.. you are so big... look at that... I'm not even half of yours... that's so hot... your are my big brother for a reason...

[notifications sounds with donation]  
"surprised" Look at that *donation*... they are asking me to measure... "intrigued" Do you have a ruler ? "giggle" Oh oh... You came prepared for this...  
Okay... let's see... Mmmm... Mine is "shy" only 7cm long.... let me check yours..."sultry" oh my god... 16cm... "very sultry" You are hung like a horse "giggle"  
Hey... "embarrassed" dirty boy... don't make fun of me. I'm smaller but that's normal isn't it? I'm your little sister after all "giggle"

[notification they want to see more from you]  
"shy" Why are you smiling like that ? I know this look. You have something in mind "shy" Oh my... Are you really going to...

[he sticks the vibrator against your cock]   
[you are moaning while speaking... you are having pleasure]

"moan" Oh my god... You... you stick the vibrator against my cock... Fuck....  
"whimpering" Mmmmm.... My balls are shaking, "moan" bouncing in all direction "giggle" Mmmm.... I want more... Please... More...

[you look at the screen]  
Fans!!! "moan" Mmmm Do you want to see more ? Does that turn you on? You dirty boys and girls... Look what my brother is doing to me...  
"shy" Yes... I.. I'm a Futa...

[notifications sounds]  
Mmmm The vibration is crazy... Mmmm.... Ohh... "moan"... I feel something happening .... "shocked" Oh my god.... bro... What is happening ?   
Oh my ... "moan" That feels so good.... Please increase the level for me... Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm  
"whimpering" I beg you.. Increase the level... stop teasing me.... one more level..

[he sets to level 4 - you start whimpering a bit]  
"loud moan" Holy fuck...I'm so wet and hard right now....That's amazing... I feel my cock is getting bigger... Wow... Big brother... Look... I..I... I'm growing bigger...

[notifications sounds going faster]  
Mmmm... Oh my god... How big am I ? Oh my god... I'm still growing...  
The vibration is making me grow bigger. "moan" It's loving the vibration and I need to make it grow bigger... "moan" I never felt that before... I never thought I would grow bigger... "moan" Take the ruler... Show me how big I'm getting...  
Mmmmm... Let me lift up my cock to show better to your fans... Mmmm... "giggle"

[you look at the screen]  
Fans... Look "moan" It's standing in front of you... My vagina and my growing cock... "moan" I'm growing so much... Mmm.... Getting longer very slowly... passing mark after mark....   
"sultry" Fans check that...9cm... The glans is getting larger and sensitive...

"pause"  
10.... The balls are swelling to sustain the growth...  
Mmmmm... 11... "moan" Fans.. I can't describe the feeling but "moan"... It's like having goosebumps on your cock while getting close to cum but without the need to... I mean "moan"... Imagine you are edging... every second... but you don't feel you are going to cum... "moan" that's the closest feeling I can describe to you... 

"pause"  
12....I'm close to the average...

"pause" brother ... "giggle" Can you show your big cock next to mine ? "very sultry" I would love to see mine reaching yours in size "moan" in front of your fans Mmm....  
"sultry" So what? Mmmm.... are you scared ?.... Mmmm.... Look.... 13.... What does it feel like to have your sis getting... "sultry" *bigger*... *longer*....*larger*?....  
"sultry" Does that turn you on ? Mmmm... Please... increase the level... I need more vibration... I want to feel my skin stretching... I want mine to reach my belly button... I want to be... "very sultry" *bigger* than you "giggle"

[he sets to level 5]  
"Huge moan" OH FUCK!!!!! "whimpering" Yes..... Omg... I feel it's pumping more blood ... He needs more to grow...Bro... Look... 14.....  
I'm bigger than average... It's getting some veins on it too..  
Mmmmm... It's getting closer... I'm reaching the base of your glans... slowly passing half of it... and... 15.... "giggle" 

[notifications sounds going faster]  
Your fans are going crazy... Look at the chat... "moan" Mmmm..... 16....   
"giggle" oh wow... mine is as big as yours but... "giggle" unfortunately for you... "sultry" I think it's not over yet... Mmmmm....  
17.... "moan" I'm getting ready for porno shoot "giggle" Mmmm...

"pause"

"giggle" 18... Look at how big I'm getting right now... "moan" Oh wow... I saw your cock twitch... does that turn you on ? "moan" You like when I make fun of yours don't you?  
"sultry" Mmmmmm..Fuck...I'm getting so ...*big*... 

[you look at the screen]  
"moan" Mmmm...Do you want me to get *bigger* ? "moan" ... Do you love what you see ? "giggle" Wow... A *big futa cock* still growing for you?

[notifications sounds]  
Mmmm... bro they want you to increase the level... "moan" please... you have to... "sultry" I want be *huge* ... I want to be "very sultry" at least twice as big as yours...

"pause"

Ohhh... Don't be shy... "moan"... the vibration is still making me grow... but.. "sultry" help me get *bigger*... *faster*.... Mmmm Pretty please...

[notifications sounds going faster they want more]  
"giggle" look at the chat ... they love comparing mine to yours... No .. no... don't move... Stay like that... close to me with yours standing still next to mine...  
"Moan"... 19.... I'm now 3 cm longer than you....  
20... Mmmmmmmmmm.... That's so sad... "moan" the vibration has no effect on you... "moan" Are you mad bro? "giggle"  
"sultry" You are leaking precum just by looking at my *gorgeous futa cock*... *oh my*... that's so cute....   
"whimpering" Mmm.... but... I'm bigger now... so... you know what you have to do now...

[he sets to level 6 your voice is sultry and whimpering]  
MMmmmmm one more level... That's it...  
"whimpering" God dammit... FUCK.... "loud moan" Mmmm.... Holy fuck.... I .. Mmm... I can't think... 

[notifications going crazy]  
"sultry" I need to spread my legs... "moan" my balls are swelling so much... Mmmm... but... Fans!!! Look at the ruler... Please tell me how big it's getting... I want to read my size on the chat...  
"moan" Fuck.... I'm leaking so much precum... Look brother... Mmmm..

[notifications sounds]  
21.... Mmm... big brother... "giggle" "shy" I'm sorry to ask you that but "giggle"... "sultry" you are not my big brother anymore...  
"moan" C...can I ask you something?

"pause"

"moan" Gosh.. it's so hard "moan" to speak with that huge vibration.... My whole body is shaking... Mmmm... Can I ask you something ?  
Mmmm.... Fans... tell me how big... 

[notifications sounds]  
mmmm 22??.... "giggle" ... look at the veins... I can see the blood pumping through it... I want more "whimpering" So much more...  
Please let me ask you something...

[he nods blushing]

"pause"  
"sultry and embarrassed" C...Can I call you little brother please? 

[he nods]  
"sultry" Mmmmm thank you ... *little bro* ... Mmm... FUCK.... That turns me on so much... Fans... What do you think?  
He's so cute isn't it ? My little brother sticking his small cock next to my *big fat one* ? Mmmm... And... "Moan"  
"whimpering" Stroke it for your big sister "moan" Mmmm.... yes... that's it.... "giggle" ...

[notifications sounds]  
"moan" 23... Comparing myself to this cute little thing is so fucking hot... I feel it's stretching stronger.... Mmmm...

[notifications sounds]  
24... Put your hand on top of your glans... "giggle" oh my... You are not even reaching mine now... "Mmmmm" that's so cute...  
Fans... Look... he can't even reach me with his hand... Mmmm...  
"reassurance" Little bro... I love you... "moan" I just want to enjoy this moment... "moan" but... "sultry" from now on... I'll call you little bro ... it's our secret okay ?

[he nods blushing]  
"sultry" That's a good boy... I love you "you kiss him in the forehead" ... 

"sudden pain" Oh my god Wow!!! Bro ... Mmmmmm... stop the vibrator... Please... "scared" stop it now!! it hurts...Fuck.....

[he stops the vibrator]

"heavy breathing" Fuck... What is happening again? Oh my... I'm feeling dizzy... holy fuck....

[you are moaning a lot, the pleasure is intense because your cock started to grow faster]

"loud moan" Mmmmmmm.... It's burning inside... Oh my god....  
"whimpering" My cloths are ripping... M.. my boobs are swelling... Mmmm... the feeling is amazing  
"sultry" Do you hear the sound of the fabric? Slowly tearing ?? Mmm... That's so hot... Mmmm  
I don't even need the vibration anymore... I... Mmmm I'm still growing...  
"reassurance" Don't worry little brother... I'm okay... I.. It's just amazing... "sultry" Stroke my cock please...

"sultry" Mmmm... Yes... "moan" harder... do you feel it growing ? Mmmmmmm Do you feel the tingles, warming up the skin ? Mmmmmmmmmm  
Please ... take the ruler... show it to your fans... "sultry" No... keep stroking in front of them... They have to stare at me while I keep growing..  
"very sultry" Mmmmmmmmm... It's stretching a lot... Wow... "moan" Fuck... it's getting larger... your are looking so small next to mine...  
Speak it loud for your fans ...how big am I?...

"pause"

So?? ... How big ? 

[he's shocked about the size and can't even speak]  
"concerned" I.. I can't hear you... Speak louder...

"pause"   
Mmmmm yes... "shocked" wait what ??? 28 ?? Mmmmmmmmmm I'm not only overshadowing you but even porn stars are smaller than me Mmmmm...   
"sultry" That turns me on so much... I'm leaking so much precum and you need to take care of it... "begging" please... Lick it for me... Please...

"whimpering" Little bro... don't start complaining... I said lick it...  
Fans... How much you want to donate for him to lick the top of my huge fat cock ?

[notifications giving so much donations]  
"giggle" "sultry" You have no choice... It's time for you to take care of your big sister now...  
"whimpering" Please... Lick it... I feel I'm growing some more... Fuck... stick your tongue... 

[he starts to lick]  
"moan" Fuck... Oh my.. god... You tongue feels so good on me... Mmmmm Make sure to lick all around... up and down very slowly...  
Mmmmm Don't forget my balls please... Mmmm... they are *big* isn't it ? "sultry" *Bigger* than yours huh? "giggle" yours are not even the size of one of mine "moan" That's so hot...  
"whimpering" Keep going... I feel I'm getting bigger and bigger... Can you read the chat ? 

[He's reading the chat and stopped licking]

"pause"  
"flustered" Hey.. Don't stop licking... I need some attention... I need you to make my glans shine for your fans... "giggle" what are you doing?  
No don't shut off the webcam.. Stop touching it... "sultry" Why are you tilting it up ? 

"pause"

"sultry" Ohhh... I see.... It's so big that is getting out of sigh isn't it ? "giggle" That's so hot... Yeah... tilt up a little bit more... Oh my...

Look at me... do you see the ruler ? "sultry" I'm as big as the ruler... and you know what does it mean little brother ?

"pause"

"shy" Tell me.. Say it to me... Mmm... I want to hear it...  
"moan" Yes... "sultry" It's 30cm long now... but... the fans wants to know how large I am...

[notifications sounds]  
Stroke it for me... Can you wrap around it ? Mmmm your hands feel so smooth and small...  
"shy" Oh baby.. I'm too large for your hands... "sultry" that's so sad.. you need to use both hands now...  
Let me grab yours to compare... Mmm... let's see ..."giggle" yep... I can wrap around with my hands.. That's kinda hot actually...  
Feeling so much bigger... I'm even creating a shadow "giggle" on your cock... So hot... my god..

Take the ruler... How large am I little bro ? "sultry" please tell me...  
"concerned" why are you making this face? Hey... you are sticking your phone next to me... Oh.. "giggle"  
I'm larger that your smartphone... Wow...

"pause"

How big is it ? Mmmmmmmm 6cm...

"sultry" Do you remember what you were doing ? Mmmm... ? Yes... before tilting up the webcam...

[he licks your cock again]

"moan" That's it.. lick my huge fat cock... Mmmm that's a good boy...  
Let me stroke yours while you lick me... "moan" fuck... Do you like that ? Does it taste good ?  
Mmm... See ? I'm growing again... I'm getting so big..."sultry" The sensation is amazing.. "moan" and your tongue... Mmmmmmm  
"whimpering" Please... little brother... I want more.. please...

[notifications sounds donations]  
Yess... they are right... They want you to do it for me... Do you think it will fit in your mouth?  
"concerned" If it's getting to big for your mouth it's okay... "reassurance" I don't wanna hurt you... I love you so much...

Come closer.. Yes... Mmmmm ... oh... puts your ears against my shaft... "sultry" do you hear the growth? Like... "moan" Yes... You can hear the heartbeat through my cock...  
It's pumping blood to make my huge fat cock even bigger... "moan"...  
What are you saying ? My veins are as large as a pen? "giggle" Yes.. They are so big too..  
"whimpering" Baby... I need your mouth... Yes... Open wide... "giggle" I'm about to break your jaws... Mmmmm... take me... I want to grow in your mouth... oh my...

[he starts to blow you]  
"loud moan" Ohhh... Fuck.... That's so fucking good... "sultry" Such a good boy...Open wider... Let me shove it down your throat Mmmmmmmm...  
That's it... holy fuck... "giggle" You are taking my huge growing cock in your little tight mouth Mmmmmm...

[looking at the screen]  
Do you want me to push deeper into his throat?? "moan" Tell me what you want me to do chat!! Mmmmmm...   
"whimpering" Mmmmmm... keep sucking me... I feel your jaws stretching slowly... Fuck... My balls are swelling so much..  
"sultry" You need to use both hands... That's it... Mmmm You are such a good boy!! Keep sucking my growing cock...  
Move your hands up and down. Mmmmm that's it... *good boy*...I need to feel your hands pressing against my shaft...   
That's amazing how much precum you are making just by sucking me... Are you getting crazy ? Mmmmmm  
Mmmmm Baby... You know what ? I feel I'm getting close to... "moan" cum...

[notifications sounds popping]  
"whimpering" But... I need to edge a little bit more... that's so hard to edge with such a huge thing...  
Mmmm keep sucking me... I love seeing my cock getting *larger* and *longer*...  
"sultry" ... I'm growing so big... Fuck... Stay there little brother... Mmmm I Know my cock is getting so big for you... "giggle" Let me step back as I grow... You need to stay in the webcam field... "giggle"  
Mmmmm.... I'm gonna break your jaw if you keep sucking it... "concerned" are you okay ? "moan" thumbs up if you are okay...

[he struggles to blow you but thumbs up]  
"sultry" Mmmm so hot.. My huge cock is so heavy... I need to use my hands now to hold it in your mouth... Fuckk....  
"whimpering" Look at the growth... Mmmm...Can you measure please ? That's it... "moan" Don't stop sucking me... I'm about to cum...  
"whimpering louder" Fuck... I'm growing so much... Your fans can't see me now... "giggle" They are just looking at you sucking a huge fat cock...

Mmmm So... Can you tell me how big am I? 

"pause"

What ? "giggle" You can't ??

"concerned" Baby... measure from your mouth... Use your finger to memorize where the ruler stops and give me the ruler from that position...

"pause" That's a good boy... Mmmm.... Now use your finger... Don't drop the ruler... "giggle" Okay... slide the ruler slowly toward me..  
Mmm that's it... Okay... So "sultry" Oh my god... I'm measuring 18 cm... Ohhh my god...  
"very sultry" 18cm.... plus 30cm... and there is more in your mouth... "moan" Oh my god... I almost came just by thinking about it...

"pause"  
"very sultry" That means... I'm at least *48cm long* "moan" and still more in your mouth... Mmmmm...

[notifications sounds - huge donations]  
I can't see the chat from here.. What are they saying? What ?  
They what ?? "giggle" They want you to swallow all my cum ? "whimpering" Fuck... that's so hot... Oh my... Fuck..I'm sorry...  
"whimpering" I'm think... I'm getting close... That turned me on so much... I can't hold it anymore..  
"whimpering louder" little brother... I... I can't hold it anymore... I'm so fucking big..."moan" I.. I'm so scared... I don't want to kill you... Is it okay if I cum all inside ?  
"getting close to cum... whimpering" Oh my god oh my god... I'm getting close..."whimpering louder" Be ready for that... Fuck ... That's so amazing... I'm still growing...

"whimpering louder getting closer" Oh my fucking god... I'm about to cum... Please... I love you... I'm gonna cum... oh fuck... It's happening  
"loud moan" Fuck..... Your jaw is widening up some more... I can't hold it anymore.. Please... Taste my cum...   
It's gonna be a "moan" huge fucking load... I feel my balls are tightening up...Fuck... I... Baby...  
"moan" I'm gonna cum so hard... I'm gonna cum for your fans... Fuck...

[you speak a bit louder for his fans]  
"whimpering louder" OH MY GOD!! GET READY FOR MY HUGE LOAD!!! Yess ... Yess!! Oh my!!   
"whimpering to cum" I'm gonna cum now.. Fuck fuck fuck... I'm cumming!!! Oh god....

"Huge orgasm for about 10sec... You keep moaning so hard"

"pause"

"heavy breathing" Mmmmm... Baby... That was so fucking good. "giggle" Seems like you are drowning on my cum... That's so damn hot Mmm...  
"giggle" Holy shit...You look pregnant... and you are still spitting out my cum... oh my... that was a lot...

"pause"

[he's not moving at all]

"concerned" little brother? ... oh my god "scared" Oh NO BROTHER...

[you try to come at him but you struggle running because of your huge flaccid cock]  
"concerned" Fuck... that huge thing is not helping me... Are you okay? "tearing up" Please.. No.. I love you... What have I done ??

[he regains consciousness spitting out some cum]  
"relieved" Thank god!!! "heavy breathing" I'm so sorry ... I didn't want to hurt you... I love you "kiss" Please forgive me

[he says that's okay]  
"embarrassed" I thought I killed you... Poor little brother... "kiss" I love you... Let me hug you... Mmmmm

[knocking the door]  
"shocked" Mom is that you??


End file.
